the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ishinoko Clan
Clan history The Ishinoko clan ("The children of the stone") is one of the oldest clans of Iwagakure and have been around since the birth of the Village, using their peculiar ninjutsu to shape the mountains and land. The Ishinoko clan have been known as "The Clan of living boulders" for the common appearance of the clan to be broad shouldered, barrel chested and built like boulders as well as their hair, body hair and facial hair being stony colours (Grey, brown, etc.). It also never helped that their personalities were very stony as well, being stoic, grouchy and rarely moving unless they have to. Common traits among the Ishinoko clan members is their broad and muscular builds, Ishinome eyes and long manes of hair. Other common traits include high endurance, chakra pool and chakra control brought about by living in the mountains and long sessions of meditation. Due to this sedentary lifestyle though they are somewhat lacking in speed and do not make good infiltration operatives but this outstanding patience makes them excellent for Ambush tactics and their high endurance and advanced Earth Style Jutsu makes them powerful damage takers and bait candidates, also thanks to the special abilities granted by the Ishinome they are excellent sensory ninja, able to relay minute by minute intel to comrades while in the field. Since the birth of Iwagakure the Ishinoko clan have been at the forefront of its political and military endeavours, their members making up many powerful and famous ninja though none ever rising to the ranks of Tsuchikage. When members are asked why the usual answer is "Because it would be too much hassle." This mentality is in line with the Ishinoko elders sedentary and contemplative lifestyles while the younger generations work hard to become assets to Iwagakure. Their clan motto is: "Bēsu o tsukuru ishi ga subete de mi rareru yama o sapōto shite imasu." ("The stones that make the base support the mountain seen by all.") Due to being ousted from having a great Eye Technique and their dislike of the way the Hyuuga clan treat "branch members" there has been a lot of animosity between the Hyuuga's and the Ishinoko's over the years finally culminating in a strained peace but that doesn't stop Ishinoko's from attacking Hyuuga's in the field. Although they were also dropped in favour of the Uchiha's Sharingan they do not feel anger towards them due to the vast difference of their Dojutsu. Clan home The Ishinoko clan were born and raised in Iwagakure and only venture past the Land of Earth's borders on missions. As such their compound has been constructed since before the time of the First Tshuchikage and even now continues to be added to. Like all things to do with the Ishinoko clan it is Earthy and relies on circles. Carved out of a mountain just outside the Village Hidden in the Stones floors have been added beneath the mountain as they have been needed. Each floor has two outer circles of rooms which are more like bungalo houses each along with four "guest houses" (although two of these houses has been co-opted by both the sons of the current head of the family, one is off limits to anyone but Takeshi Ishinoko and the other to house the Puppets and Puppet materials of Katashi Ishinoko although Katashi's work has spread out of the workshop recently and has blocked off six of the eight pathways much to the older generations frustration but the younger generations delight) with eight pathways that lead to the inner circle which is designed to appear like the Ishinome eye, made of cold granite circles around a centre of solid ruby panels. This area is designated as the clans meditation area with the central circle for the head of the clan to sit at. In recent generations though the central circle has become used for special occasions and events and has proven very useful for performances including Kabuki Theatre, Acrobatics, Feats of Strength and Puppet shows. Recent Developments Nothing, yet... Clan abilities The Ishinoko clan is famous for its Earth style jutsu as well as its secret Ninjustu: The Living Boulder Jutsu. What made them truly powerful though was their peculiar Dojutsu Kekkei Genkai: The Ishinome. Due to clan lore members of the Ishinoko clan may not become genin until they have attained at least one ability in the Ishinome, also members do not learn Earth Release until they reach Jonin level and attain the living boulder jutsu. Kekkei Genkai: The Ishinome The Ishinome ("Eye of the Stone") is a peculiar Dojutsu as it does not grant the user enhanced vision or even a powerful nin or genjutsu. Instead the Ishinome allows the user to see the vibrations in the ground up to half a mile. With advanced training and long sessions of metitation the user can even pick up small vibrations (like the beat of a heart) and lock onto it, making hiding almost impossible as long as the person is touching the ground or something that is connected to the ground (e.g. trees). It is sometimes referred to as weaker version of the Byakgan, though it is advised never to say that to a Ishinome user if you value your life. The Ishinome is a permanent Dojutsu like the Byakugan and is present from birth, but unlike the Byakugan it disappears upon death without the need for a special form of Fuuinjutsu and as such there is no distinction between the head of the clan and a newborn child. This visual effect is a deep grey sclera akin to the colour of granite and a deep red iris and pupil akin to red jade. The standard abilities are common among all members of the Ishinoko clan there are legends of hyper trained Ishinoko's who are able to read the vibrations so well that they know exactly what a person is going to do before they are going to do it even when they are not in visual line of sight. Secret Jutsu: The Living Boulder Jutsu An advanced jutsu taught only to Jonin rank Ishinoko members. The Living Boulder Jutsu is the Ninjutsu used to aid in the creation of Iwagakure in the first era. The Jutsu transforms the skin and vital organs of the caster into living rock, increasing their strength and Endurance while not reducing their speed, agility or reactions. This jutsu makes the caster all but immune to all but the most powerful forms of Taijutsu, Bukijutsu and Poison as well as many forms of Ninjutsu. Current(player) Members *Katashi Ishinoko NPC Members *Kenta Ishinoko *Takeshi Ishinoko Category:Iwagakure Category:Clans